Multilayer coextrusion offers many unique design possibilities in the world of plastics. There are many established technologies for the creation of flat films with tens to thousands of layers. Such technologies generally utilize a feed-block which will either create the layers of polymer through layer by layer addition, create a layer pattern and then multiply it through a layer multiplication technique, or through some combination of the two. Some methods to create a tubular product from a stream of layers include, wrapping the stream annularly into a tube or tubular shape or by combining the stream along with other streams into the desired shape. One such micro-layer extrusion process method that provides products with small grain features is as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,908, (hereinafter the “'908 Patent”). Another example of a device that can be used in a microlayer extrusion process to create a laminated output with dimensions in the micro and nanometer range is United States Patent Publication 2012/0189789 (hereinafter the “789 Publication”) published Jul. 26, 2012, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Forming High Strength Products,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This nano-flow die device (referred to herein as the “nano-flow die”) can be used to create layers in a multi-layered product that have at least one dimension in the nanometer range. Multilayered head extrusion die assemblers afford additional methods to make tubular products such as those described in U.S. Non-Provisional Application 61/639,034. In one such embodiment, the multi-layer extrusion die assembly includes a body, a main bore extending longitudinally through the assembly, a core tube, and a plurality of dies. The extrusion die assembly is configured to receive an input stream of material and divide the input stream into a plurality of material streams. Other methods of extrusion yield products possessing electrical properties such as described in U.S. Non-Provisional application Ser. No. 13/916,551, filed Jun. 12, 2013. More specifically, these extrusion products contain thin layer(s) (milli, micro or nano) wherein one or more layers contain electrical conducting materials and more specifically nanoparticle electrical conducting materials. Yet other methods of producing products with many layers include folding techniques of flows already in a tubular shape such as described in U.S. Provisional Application 61/728,213 filed Nov. 19, 2012.
Each of the above Applications, Publications or Patents is commonly owned by the assignee of the instant application, and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.